


Queen of The Night

by quicksilvrs



Series: Glory Days [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Draco Malfoy is Bad at Feelings, Draco Malfoy is a Good Boyfriend, Draco Malfoy is a Little Shit, F/F, F/M, Forbidden, Hogwarts, How do I even tag?, Mudblood, Muggle-born Slytherin, Muggle-born love interest, What do I even tag?, You Have Been Warned, enemies to secret lovers, goblet of fire - Freeform, its called character development, main character tends to be unlikeable at times, starts in fourth year, they aren't allowed to date because the malfoys worship moldy voldy for some stupid reason, this is intentional, this will be dramatic and angsty
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-18
Updated: 2020-08-21
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:01:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 11,896
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24781237
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/quicksilvrs/pseuds/quicksilvrs
Summary: Seline Winchester used to think of herself as an ordinary girl. That was until one day when some weirdly dressed chick called Minerva shows up and tells her that she's a witch. Not to quote The Fresh Prince of Bel-Air but after that, Seline's life had been completely flipped, turned upside down.Now going into her fourth year at Hogwarts Seline has to deal with many things including (and not exclusively) over Gryffindor sisters, prejudice peers, secretive friends and, of course, asshole blonde guys who she just can't stop thinking about. One thing's for sure, Seline's got one hell of a year ahead of her.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy & Original Female Character(s), Harry Potter & Original Female Character(s), Hermione Granger/Ron Weasley, Slytherin/Slytherin
Series: Glory Days [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1760995
Comments: 1





	1. Prologue - Not Your Ordinary Girl

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A little introductory chapter.

**Prologue - Not Your Ordinary Girl**

**_SELINE WINCHESTER WAS QUITE AN ORDINARY GIRL, REALLY._ ** She always listened to her parents and handed her homework in on time  **(** okay, that last parts a stretch. . . but  _ still. _ **)** And okay, she  _ sometimes _ back-chatted her parents  **(** only when they deserve it, though! **)** and didn't do her chores without being asked multiple times. But these were all  _ ordinary  _ things for a Muggle girl her age. . .

Yet, sometimes **——** _ only sometimes,  _ to be quite clear **——** strange things happened to her. Things that she couldn't quite understand  **(** and doesn't really  _ want  _ to understand, either **)** . And when these things happened, she always felt that same sinking feeling in her stomach——the one that told her whatever she was doing was wrong and that she must stop  **(** "but how?!" she'd scream at her subconscious. **)** And every time she got that feeling, she'd aggressively repress it because she is  _ normal!  _ She wasn't bloody doing anything, her mind was just playing tricks on her. . . didn't her doctor tell her to get checked for anxiety? Yeah, it's just that. After all, she didn't end up getting checked, did she? Her father had just scoffed at the doctor and denied the existence of mental illnesses  **(** "It's just a scam to get me to open my wallet," he'd told Seline on the drive home. **)** Seline didn't argue, she was eight at the time and had no idea what the hell anxiety or mental illness was **——** it's hardly important, anyways! Seline normal and every 'weird' thing that's happened to her was just a coincidence. She had no control over it. 

Like, for example, one evening Seline was just sitting in the living room watching Beverly Hills 90210. Her parents were 'talking' a bit too loud in the room next door for her liking and it made listening to Luke Perry's dreamy voice quite difficult.  **(** Couldn't they argue about her fathers rapidly increasing work hours in another part of the house? One that wouldn't disturb Seline's TV viewing. If there's one thing the girl hates, it's people disturbing her TV viewing. **)**

She needed to turn the volume up bit unfortunately, that would be mean she'd have to get up and grab the remote off the coffee table, which she didn't want to do. Seline had sunken so far into the couch and was wrapped up perfectly in the blankets **——** if she got up, she knew she'd never get this comfortable again. As she stewed over that momentarily, the television remote decided to come flying at her. She yelped in pain  **(** and shock **)** as it smacked her square in the forehead, leaving an angry red mark. To say this had given her quite the shock would've been a  _ massive  _ understatement **——** she was low key traumatised from it. However, that's beside the point. The point is that she didn't do that. . . right? Seline probably wasn't paying enough attention to notice Denika throw the remote at her. . . yeah, that makes sense. 

There was this other time when her sister was blown into the river after she kept annoying Seline. Look,  _ technically _ it wasn't Seline's fault that Denika almost drowned **——** it was the winds, she swears! Like, how could a nine-year-old manage to do something like that?  **(** And hey, Seline had been dragged in by some  _ other wind  _ not too many seconds after. As if she'd do that to herself! **)** They're just clumsy, that's the most logical **——** and  _ only _ **_——_ ** explanation for it. 

Seline had tried to ignore it when things like this happened, there  _ had _ to be a rational explanation after all. Magic wasn't real **——** it was all just coincidental.  **(** That's what she liked to believe anyway. **)**

So, our tale begins in April of 1991. It was a windy Friday afternoon and Seline had just gotten home from her last day of school for the week **——** boy was she ready for the weekend! Exhausted, the newly turned eleven-year-old  **(** as of three days **)** girl threw herself onto the couch beside her younger sister, Denika. The younger girl sent a small smile Seline's way before turning her attention back to  _ The Smurfs _ . Seline rolled her eyes at her sisters choice of TV program. Denika was almost ten now, couldn't she watch something more mature? 

Denika and Seline or Seline and Denika as Seline preferred to be referred to as  **(** but it just didn't sound as good, you know? **)** , looked almost identical. With their pale, trademark English skin, green eyes and blonde hair. There had been plenty of times when people had mistaken them for twins and Seline ought to have been offended  **(** or maybe Denika should've felt honoured? **)**

But that's where the similarities between the pair ended, Seline liked to think. While Denika was a self-righteous social butterfly who thought morals were super important, Seline was an ambitious perfectionist who just wanted to get through life as easily as possible. Denika had no trouble making plenty of friends but Seline, on the other hand, didn't trust people easily and therefore didn't have many friends. She had many admirers and followers, yes but not many  _ true  _ friends **——** if any. She'd gone through her primary school years as a sort of ringleader. She knew that the other kids didn't  _ actually  _ like her much, they just followed her because everyone else did. Somehow, she's already sure she'll be at the top of the food chain in high school too.

The only person that she can think of who's actually treated her like a real friend is Dudley Dursley. Dudley family lived down the street, he and Seline had been friends for as long as she could remember. Dudley didn't follow her blindly like a lot of their peers did **——** if anything the co-ruled their school. Before everyone knew Dudley was going to his posh high school, everyone had expected her and Dudley to be a power couple and rule their high school next year. Seline didn't see Dudley romantically at all, he was her best friend **——** the brother she didn't have, if you will. And as far as she was aware, Dudley felt the same way. 

Seline turned to look at the TV, watching as the obnoxious Smurfs ran around their village singing stupid songs. "Can we watch something else?" the older blonde huffed eventually, narrowing her eyes at her sister. "This shows for  _ babies _ ."

A look of hurt appeared on Denika's face as she held the remote close to herself. "But I was here  _ first,"  _ she whined and Seline's eyes narrowed even further. 

"Fine. Whatever, I don't even care," Seline huffed, climbing off the couch and slinging her backpack over her narrow shoulders. Giving her mother a nod as she passed, Seline made her way upstairs to her room. She was making sure to stomp really loudly so Denika couldn't hear the TV properly. 

But halfway up the stairs, Seline heard a loud knock on the front door. 

"Can someone get that?" her father shouted from his study. Seline figured he was working on some  _ "big business deal".  _ Seline had no idea what her father meant when he'd say that and he didn't talk to  _ her  _ enough to explain it  **(** and to be honest, she didn't really care enough to want to know. **)**

"Seline!" her mother called out at the same time, her shrill voice echoed through the house. The young girl sighed before turning on her heel. Slowly, she pulled the door open and was met with quite the surprise. 

An elder woman with a pointy hat and green robes stood on their porch patiently. Seline looked behind herself momentarily, checking the calendar to see if it was Halloween. But alas, it was only May. "Hello?" she said questioningly as she stared at the woman. Seline couldn't give her directions to whatever Comic Convention was on if that's what the woman wants. 

"Hello dear, my name is Minerva McGonagall, Deputy Headmistress and Transfiguration professor at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. I'm assuming that you're Seline Veronica Winchester?" she explained, her Scottish accent thick. Seline's jaw drop **——** _ did she just hear her properly?  _ Her mind whirred as she tried to process what this Minerva woman was on about. Before she could ask, Minvera handed her a letter that had a big fancy red seal on it. "Here. This might explain things better." 

_ HOGWARTS SCHOOL OF WITCHCRAFT AND WIZARDRY _

_ Headmaster: Albus Dumbledore (Order of Merlin, First Class, Grand Sorc., Chf. Warlock, Supreme Mugwump, International Confed. of Wizards) _

_ Dear Miss Winchester, _

_ We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find attached a list of all necessary books and equipment.  _

_ Term begins on September 1. We await your owl by no later than July 31st.  _

_ Yours sincerely,  _

_ Minerva McGonagall _

_ Deputy Headmistress.  _

After rereading the contents of the letter about three times, Seline looked up to meet McGonagall's stare. "Why don't I come inside and explain more?"

Seline nodded her head quickly, still very much confused. She stepped aside for this  _ Minerva  _ to enter. "I think that would be a good idea," she mumbled, pulling the front door shut. She already knew this was going to amount to something  _ interesting.  _ If only she'd known to what extent. . . 


	2. Chapter One - Oh, Wonderful

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The return to Hogwarts and a surprising announcement (and a bitter rivalry).

**Chapter One - Oh, Wonderful**

**_FOUR YEARS?_ ** What a simultaneously short and long time. Time seemed to be flying by in an instant while she was attending Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry  **(** but it also moved really slowly when she was in classes like History of Magic? She'll never understand how a hundred minute lesson can feel like a hundred  _ year  _ lesson. **)** But, at the same time, she could barely remember her time before Hogwarts. Like, being a witch and going to Hogwarts has just become such a massive part of her life now. And she honestly can't imagine herself being a boring muggle.  **(** Not that she's prejudiced, her parents are muggles for crying out loud! Sometimes she wants to scream at the other houses and point out that, " _ hey! Not all Slytherins are evil muggle-hating bitches! That's just a select few!!!" _ **)**

Seline felt as if Hogwarts had become her sanctuary. A place where she could escape the problems she faced at home.  **(** Cough **——** her parents'  _ constant arguing,  _ it was enough to drive anyone insane **——** cough, cough. Seline wishes she packed a throat lozenge. **)** Not that Hogwarts was the  _ best  _ place ever, oh no **——** it was just way more tolerable than home. . . some  _ inconveniences _ were easier to deal with than others, she supposes. 

"Now, make sure you  _ owl _ me at least three times a week." Cordelia Winchester said, doing the top button on Seline's coat up and she then flattened Denika's hair out,  _ again _ **——** _ honestly _ , Seline thinks,  _ she ought to invest in a flat iron or something _ .  _ Is she going for the Hermione ``I can't be fucked to do anything with my awful hair" Granger look?  _ Both girls scowled at their mother, though Denika's scowl was less passive-aggressive **——** more playful **——** than Seline's. It had taken four years, but Seline's parents had finally gotten used to the wizarding communities' strange ways.  **(** _ "Honestly girls, this is ridiculous. Why doesn't some teach them how to use the telephone or something. . . ? Sending owls! Bah, what is this? The sixteenth-century?"  _ **_——_ ** their mother upon learning that the only way she could contact her daughters was through an owl. . . ! **)** . . . perhaps 'gotten used to' was a bit strong, it was more that they  _ tolerated  _ the wizarding world and it's backwards ways. 

Seline rolled her eyes slightly at her mother's constant nagging, this woman was convinced her daughters would forget to breathe if they weren't reminded on an hourly basis.  **(** Denika maybe but Seline was properly mature. **)**

"Yes mother, I will remember." She spoke in a monotone, looking over her mother's shoulder in search of any familiar faces. But unfortunately, nobody stuck out **——** well, that's if we're including Weasleys as people.  **(** Look, it's not the Slytherin superiority complex that some of her housemates have going on that makes her dislike them. . . it's more the fact that they're kind of dicks to her and she doesn't tolerate people who are dicks to her. **)**

Robert Winchester nodded at his daughters **——** which was as far as he'd ever go with affection. Like, Seline could not remember her hugging him once in her life. Surely he hugged his daughters when they were born. . . right? "Behave." He told them sternly and they both nodded in sync. 

"Will do," Seline muttered, stepping aside so that Denika could cop the rest of their mother's start-of-school speech. Maybe it'll be more loving and genuine now that Selines out of the picture. **(** _If I hear that either of you have stepped even a toe out of line, I'll send you one of those_ Screamers ** _——_** _" "They're called a Howlers, Mum."_ **)**

Denika and Seline always made a point of wandering away from their parents together. Their mother might get pissy if they don't, you see;  _ "Seline, why are you being horrible to your sister by leaving her all alone? She's younger than you and as her big sister, it's your responsibility to take care of BLAH BLAH BLAH!"  _ But as soon as their parents weren't in sight, they went their separate ways. 

"See-ya," Denika had muttered, before running to catch up with her ginger friend, Ginny Weasley.  **(** Seline could never be friends with a ginger, they just creeped her out. Like, it's not natural for your hair to be such a vibrant colour. She's sorry if she's offended anyone but it's just the truth. **) (** Plus she's a Weasley therefore, she's going to be a dick to her. **)**

As she pushed through the hoards of people, she had been trying to avoid walking into Neville Longbottom's scary looking grandmother when she bumped into someone else instead. And honestly, she'd take grandma Longbottom over this person  _ any day.  _

Spinning around, Seline came face to face with an oh so familiar sneering face. "Watch it, Mudblood." Draco Malfoy growled.  **(** _ And here _ , Seline thinks,  _ is another example of a person who's a dick to me for no real reason _ . **)** She was about to retort when an older **——** and uglier, Seline noted **——** version of Draco appeared in front of her. 

"Now Draco, what did I tell you about calling people that name?" Lucius Malfoy drawled, eyeing Seline carefully. Judging by what Seline had heard about this man, she wouldn't be surprised if he  _ encouraged  _ the use of that word but she digresses. "You must be Miss. Winchester, if I'm not mistaken. Yes, yes, Draco has told me  _ a lot _ about you. . ." 

Seline's eyes narrowed even further at her classmate, she could only imagine the horrible things he'd say about her to his parents. In fact, she'd bet any money that his behavior towards her would only be encouraged by his parents behind closed doors.  **(** _ "Oh yes, that filthy Seline Winchester and her dirty, dirty blood." _ **)**

"I don't doubt that." She said, her teeth grinding together in annoyance, can she get out of this conversation already?

"A  _ Muggle-Born  _ making it into Slytherin. . . it's just so. . . unusual." Lucius continued, his stare sending shivers up Seline's spine.  **(** Side-note: Seline doesn't remember when she asked for his opinion on the matter? **)**

This statement was annoyingly arrogant, Seline thought. She remembered a girl **——** Stefani Herold **——** who was in her seventh year when Seline was in her first. Like Seline, Stefani had been a Muggle-born Slytherin. She had taken Seline under her wing, helping the girl adjust to the wizarding world. 

Seline really missed Stefani sometimes. . . 

_ "But I don't understand," a much younger Seline had whined, her green eyes glassy and her voice weak. "Why should it matter that I'm a muggle-born?"  _

_ "Stefani gave her the ghost of a smile, her hand running through Seline's blonde hair _ **_——_ ** _ a complete contrast to Stefani's, which was jet black and complimented her olive skin perfectly. "I know, it's stupid." She said, wiping a tear that slid down Seline's cheek away. "But who cares what those pricks think, anyway?"  _

_ "Me." Seline said meekly, "I want to be their friend."  _

_ Stefani frowned, her brows creasing. "Why? They're assholes who don't deserve to even breath the same air as you."  _

_ "Really?" _

_ "Really," said Stefani, her reassuring smile returning. "You're so much better, so much stronger than those spoiled, prejudice dicks. . . pardon my french."  _

_ This had made little Seline laugh properly, she allowed those mean girls in her dorms to not make her sad at that moment. She just laughed with Stefani, a girl Seline would kill to be even remotely as awesome as.  _

_ Stefani was pretty, she had lots of friends _ **_——_ ** _ a boyfriend even. She was a talented and determined witch. She'd told Seline countless times not to strive for anything less than the best _ **_——_ **

"Unusual, sure. But it happens enough for it  _ not _ to be a big deal," Seline said shortly, using all her self control not to insult him. She decided to distract herself by trying to calculate exactly how much alcohol a sane woman would've needed to consume in order to marry this man. She also took into consideration that the infamous Narcissa Malfoy mightn't be sane. "If you'll excuse me. . ." Seline didn't give them a chance to respond. 

"Assholes," she grumbled to herself, climbing into the train. Now all she had to do was find her friends. . .

"Bloody hell, Hermione," a voice said and Seline's head whipped around just fast enough to see Ron Weasley  **(** another fucking Weasley? **)** , Hermione Granger and Harry Potter walk into a compartment.  _ The Golden Trio,  _ Seline couldn't help but scoff at the nickname. There was nothing  _ golden  _ about them. They were just a trio of idiotic Gryffindors who actively sought danger.  _ That is what people should refer to them as _ **_——_ ** _ The Idiotic Trio.  _ She can't help but grin slightly at that. 

"Seline!" a voice called from behind her snapping her out of her thoughts. She turned and saw one of her friends sticking their head out of the Slytherin compartment door. "I was worried that you weren't coming back this year or something," said her brown-haired friend, Astoria Greengrass. She looked exactly how she had when she'd visited over the summer **——** though, her round face matured slightly. Her big blue eyes stared at her, a small twinkle in them as she smiled at her friend. 

A smile crept its way onto Seline's face as she wandered inside. Her friends truly were the light of her world, she'd probably be clinically depressed or something without them. 

"And miss out on seeing your pretty face every day? Never!" Seline laughed sitting down beside one of her other friends, Nicolette Travers. 

The dark-skinned girl sent her a friendly smile. Seline was sure that she got taller over the summer  **——** or maybe Seline had shrunk? Seline gave her the once over, like Astoria, Nicolette hadn't changed that much. Her hair was still a mess of chocolate brown locks  **(** but she rocked it **)** . Her full lips still stretched into the contagious smile Seline had grown to love. God, Seline had missed her. 

"How was your summer?" She questioned excitedly because, unfortunately, Nicolette's parents had banned her from owling Seline. 

**(** " _ They still hadn't got the memo about Muggle-Born being equals _ ," Nicolette had told her in their first year. **)**

Seline shrugged. "It was all the same, really," she explained, "met up with some muggle friends who think Hogwarts is some prestige boarding school in Scotland. Me and, you remember Timmy Li **——** the boy from my Muggle primary school that I told you about?" Her friends nodded eagerly, desperate for the gossip that would follow, "yeah, well we snogged and it was awful." Both her friends stared at her for a moment, confused. Because hadn't this been the boy Seline had raved on and  _ on  _ about before the summer? 

"You told us he was  _ super  _ cute though?" Nicolette recalled with a frown on her face. Astoria nodded in agreement, remembering a particular tangent Seline had gone on about his eyes. . . or maybe it had been his lips? 

" _ He is _ ! That's why I was so disappointed in him being such a bad kisser." She huffed, crossing her arms over her chest. The memory unwillingly replayed in her head. "When Dudley introduced, he forgot to mention Timmy's parents were religious nuts and that I'd be his first kiss! It was a handsy, slobbery mess."

"You know who  _ would  _ be an alright kisser **——** well, this is just what my sister says Pansy Parkinsons' been saying **——** Draco Malfoy," Astoria said, a dreamy look behind her expression as Nicolette finally stopped laughing at Selines story. She and Nicolette watched Seline carefully, waiting to nitpick her reaction. 

"As if Pansy actually snogged him," Seline shook her head in disgust. When Nicolette raises an eyebrow at her, Seline added, "I'd rather kill myself than snog Malfoy." 

This made Nicolette snort loudly, almost choking on their air she was breathing **——** she hadn't even known that was possible. 

Just the idea alone made Seline shudder and feel nauseous. Just  _ imagine that  _ for a second? Imagine the feel of his arms around her waist and his lips pressed against hers? The close proximity an **——**

"It's a good thing that the feeling is mutual,  _ Winchester, _ " Draco spat, swaggering into the Slytherin compartment. His cronies, Vincent Crabbe and Gregory Goyle stood behind him as if they were his bodyguards. "I'd snog Mrs. Norris before I even come near a filthy mudblood like yourself," he added, smirking at her arrogantly. 

She noticed that he'd grown taller over the summer, as had his hair. His voice sounded different; deeper. She hated to admit it but she kind of  _ got why  _ all the girls in her year were madly in love with him. Well, she understood the superficial reasoning but she'll never get it logically speaking. Like, a pretty face and a decent body will only go so far  **(** that's what her father says about celebrities. . . Seline  _ can't believe  _ she's just quoted him. **)**

Seline rolled her eyes.  _ Could his insults be any less original? _ She's a mudblood? Wow, she had no idea. . . it's not like these assholes have been saying it to her for literal  _ years _ . She didn't even bother getting offended anymore——she saves it for her crying in the bathroom sessions. 

"Well, I'm glad we're on the same page, dickhead," she muttered, picking at the initials carved on the train wall bashed her:  _ N.B + L.M  _ . . she wonders  _ who  _ they were and if they stayed together. Somehow, as she stares at the initials, she thinks they did. 

The platinum-haired boy glared at her. "What did you just call me?" he spat, crossing his arms across his chest. 

"You heard me," she replied coldly, not having the energy to start a proper argument with him.

Instead, she turned back to her friends and finished her story. ". . . anyways, I just told him I wasn't allowed to see him **——** that my parents found out and forbade me from seeing him again," she explained, watching as her friend's lips curled upwards. Nicolette particularly ate up this kind of gossip. "Of course, the arrogant git bought it, compared  _ our love  _ to Romeo and Juliet."

"Romeo and Juliet. . . The muggle play you told us about. . .?" asked Astoria, a small smile on her lips. Seline's friends always got really excited when they successfully understood a muggle reference. 

Seline grinned at her, "The very one." 

After that, Nicolette then went on to discuss all the high-class events her parents had dragged her to. Gazing over at Draco, the dark girl huffed. "I even had to go to one of Narcissa Malfoy's stupid balls. And Daddy made me dance with her git of a son. I reckon there's some grand scheme to promise me to him we're older or something." She stuck her fingers in her mouth and feigned vomiting. 

Seline put a sympathetic hand on her shoulder, "I'm so sorry that you had to go through that," said Seline, the corners of her mouth upturned. She already knew this was going to be a good year. 

The rest of the journey was quite the same **——** the three girls continued to catch up as well as eat lots of chocolate frogs. Seline's smile didn't leave her face once.  **(** Well, except for when she accidentally ate a vomit flavoured Bertie Bott. **)** Seline felt happy again, she was back where she was the least miserable with her two best friends. If only she'd known exactly what this year, and the ones coming, had in store for her. 

* . °•★|•°∵ ∵°•|☆•° . *

_SELINE STRAIGHTENED HER_ _TIE UP AS HER AND HER FRIENDS STROLLED INTO THE GREAT HALL._ They walked right past the Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw and Gryffindor tables **——** thank _god_ Seline didn't have to sit at the last one. She might just kill herself if that were the case. Though, Denika _had_ spent three years trying to convince her older sister that Gryffindors weren't arrogant gits. . . 

_ "Seriously, the other Gryffindors aren't like you told me _ **_——_ ** _ some of them are really nice and. . . they say that your house is the bad one actually _ **_——_ ** _ I told them to shut up, that you're a Slytherin and you're not so bad. . . w _ **_——_ ** _ where are you going?" Denika rambled, the excitement draining from her face as her sister turned to leave.  _

_ "Away. Enjoy Gryffindor," Seline said to her cooly in second year _ ,  _ "hope you go on some  _ b rave quest  _ with Potter or something."  _

_ "You mean Harry. . .?" Denika had asked, confused by her sisters' apparent hatred towards him. "He's actually really _ **_——_ ** _ "  _

A voice broke Seline out of her thoughts as she sat down, not realising  _ who  _ she'd sat beside. "Oh, wonderful," they said sarcastically under their breath as Seline turned to face them. 

Her eyes narrowed and she let out a deep breath. "Ugh," she huffed, "it's like I can't escape you today." 

And then she turned back to Nicolette, continuing their conversation about their theories about who would be chosen for The Triwizard Cup. Because you see, Nicolette's father told her about the competition as soon as he found out because he was a very high up ministry official. " _ Apparently my however many greats, grandfather won it," _ she had said on the train. Seline had thought that was pretty cool and had Nicolette not told her about the age restriction, Seline would've tried to join. 

Draco scowled at Seline one last time before turning away, trying to find anything else to focus his attention on. He couldn't believe his luck today, he continuously got stuck near her **——** it's as if the wizarding gods were against him. or something cynical like that. All he wanted to do was forget about  _ her  _ and yet here she was all the time reminding him of her existence. It was hard enough having classes with the girl, let alone sitting right next to her. . . feeling her elbow brush again his arm and the smell of her shampoo **——**

"Draco? Are you even listening to me?" Asked Pansy Parkinson, a frown on her pug-like face as she ran her hands through her aggressive bob cut. Draco thought she was pretty and an alright friend but that was it. He didn't feel what everyone  **(** Pansy included **)** thought/wanted him to feel. Sure, he'd snog her occasionally but that meant nothing to him, really. 

"Of course I am," he snapped, letting out a frustrated sigh he focused his attention back on Pansy. 

The girl glared at him before continuing her dull story. Draco only half-listened to her **——** he thinks she was saying something about her cousin having an affair with a troll. . . no, that can't be right. 

"Oh look, it's that Mudblood Creevey's brother," sniggered Theodore Nott opposite Draco, he pointed towards a wet mousy haired kid. Draco recognised Hagrid's jacket wrapped around him and couldn't help but roll his eyes as he watched him mouthed ‘ _ I fell into the lake’ _ at his brother.  _ Pathetic _ , Draco thought. 

"He's the one that's basically  _ obsessed  _ with Potter, right?" asked Blaise Zabini, eyeing the small child in an annoyed manner. "What a loser." 

Draco fiddled with his knife and fork as the sorting hat sang a new song just like it did every year. He thought it had a sad life, only coming off the shelf once a year to sing and get plonked on greasy-haired kids who probably had lice. 

"When I call your name, you will put on the hat and sit on the stool," said Professor McGonagall to the first years, unrolling her scroll. "When the hat announces your house, you will go and sit at the appropriate table." 

"Ackerley, Stewart!" Draco watched with boredom as the small child was sorted into Ravenclaw. 

He only cheered when, "Baddock, Malcolm," was sorted into Slytherin.  **(** Apparently he was Pansy's third cousin twice removed **——** whatever the hell that meant? **)** His cheers for the other new Slytherins were half-hearted, he didn't really care that much **——** it's not like he'd ever talk to them, probably. He had other things **——** or should he say people? **——** to worry about. 

"I bloody hope the new Slytherin's can help us break Gryffindor's winning streak," Draco heard Seline mumble to Nicolette and Astoria, he felt inclined to comment. 

"Not possible," he said, gaining Seline's attention  **(** along with her friends but he wasn't really bothered about those two. **)** He continued speaking, ignoring the way the candles in the great hall reflected in her green eyes. "Potter could breathe and Dumbledore would award him a thousand points." 

Seline nodded at him wearily. "Well, you're not wrong," she grumbled, glaring at the messy-haired prat that was sitting across the hall. She noticed that he was talking to  _ her sister _ . Seline watched as Harry said something that made Denika burst out laughing. 

Draco turned away from her as he watched the last student, "Whitby, Kevin," be sorted into Hufflepuff. 

Dumbledore stood up, opening his arms in what Draco assumed was supposed to be a welcoming manner but Draco never felt very welcomed by Dumbledore. "I only have two words to say," he announced, his deep voice echoed through the hall. " _ Tuck in _ ." 

Draco heard a few students cheer as the empty goblets and plates began filling with food. He hadn't realised how hungry he was until his stomach rumbled at the sight of the roast chicken. 

Beside him, Seline was piling some pasta salad onto her plate. "God," she said through mouthfuls. "I've missed this." 

"Of course you missed the food the most." Astoria chuckled, tying her dark hair up in a messy bun before beginning to eat her own food. Though, Astoria had better table manners than Seline. 

Seline merely grinned at her in response. 

"You should be grateful there was a feast at all tonight." Said the bloody baron, floating past them. His blood-covered body almost scared Seline to death the first time she saw him  **(** well, to be honest, it  _ still _ scares her. **)** "Ruddy Peeves wanted to come to the feast **——** I put my foot down, told him no, of course, and he decided to go terrorise the house-elves." 

"He's a menace," The Bloody Baron grumbled, floating further down the table before the girls could reply. 

Swallowing her food, Seline spoke to her friends. "You know, I don't think I'll ever get used to ghosts floating around me while I'm trying to eat," she giggled and Nicolette snorted. 

"I'm a pureblood witch that's grown up in the wizarding world and I'm still not used to it." Nicolette replied, grinning. 

Seline could hear the rain drumming against the roof loudly as the remains of the first course disappeared, only to be replaced by dessert. Her eyes lit up when she spotted a very delicious looking chocolate cake. "Yummy," she muttered, cutting herself off a large slice. 

"You're such a glutton," Nicolette commented, comparing her moderate slice to Seline's huge slice. "How you're not a thousand Kilos is beyond me," she said and the trio giggled. 

Not that long after, dessert too had been eaten. Seline watched as the last crumbs disappeared from the plates. Albus Dumbledore got on his feet again, smiling at all the students as their conversations silenced. "So!" he started, gazing around the hall. "Now that we are all fed and watered, I must once more ask for your attention, while I give out a few notices." 

"Sure thing, you great old oaf." Seline heard Draco mutter beside her and she couldn't help but elbow him in the ribs. 

The fourteen-year-old shot her an indignant glare. "Don't touch me, Mudblood," he growled as Dumbledore gave out his usual reminders. 

"Don't call me that, you toe-rag," she hissed, glowering at him with such intensity. "However  _ pure  _ your blood is doesn't make you better than me." 

Draco rolled his eyes at her. "Sure it does,  _ Mudblood _ ." God, he thought, she's so irritating. He wondered daily how she'd ended up in Slytherin **——** having muggle parents and all. But then he remembered Seline, her sarcastic comments, pessimistic view on life and all the other things that made her so endearing. . . to other boys. Not Draco, he doesn't find her endearing **——** he thinks she's a bitch. 

Seline balled her fists up angrily, "If we weren't in the great hall I'd **——** " 

"You'd what?" he taunted, "hex me? Yeah, good luck with that." 

"Might I remind you that I beat you by quite a lot in the duelling club in second year?" she countered. Her face turned red with anger and she lowered her voice. "Or what if I did a Hermione Granger special and punched you in the face?" She cocked her head to the side, raising a confident eyebrow at him. 

His face too reddened and his jaw clenched. "How'd you find out about that?" he growled, leaning far too close to Seline than she was comfortable with **——** like, we're talking  _ millimetres _ . She could feel his hot breath fanning against her cheek as her own breathing hitched. 

"Wouldn't you like to know," she said defiantly, trying to hold her own as she leant away, away from him. The truth was, Denika had told her over the summer and even though the pair had their differences, Seline still found the story absolutely hilarious.

" **——** that the Inter-House Quidditch Cup will not take place this year," Seline heard Dumbledore say and there were many gasps coming from students all over the great hall. Draco's head snapped up and he glared at the headmaster momentarily before turning back to Seline. His eyes flickered down to her lips and the rest of her face before he cleared his throat and moved away from her. Scowling, Seline turned away from him. 

Nicolette's nostrils flared, "he  _ can't  _ do that!" she grumbled, talking about Dumbledore's announcement, "it was supposed to be  _ my year  _ for Quidditch." 

"It must be because of the Triwizard Cup," Astoria reminded her, trying to calm the girl down. 

"Yeah, which I can't even enter," Nicolette sighed, resting her head in her crossed arms sadly. 

"This is due to an event that will be starting in October **——** " Astoria and Seline gave Nicolette a knowing look.  **(** "Oh, shut up." **)** " **——** and continuing throughout the school year, taking up much of the teachers' time and energy **——** but I'm sure you'll enjoy it immensely. I have great pleasure in announcing that this year at Hogwarts **——** " 

Dumbledore's words were cut off by a deafening rumble of thunder as the doors to the great hall burst open. Every head in the great hall turns to get a look at the man standing there holding a long staff as he leant against the doorframe. His steps made loud  _ clunks  _ as he strode towards the front of the hall. He was absolutely terrifying, thought Seline. It wasn't  _ him  _ that was the scary part, really **——** it was his eyes. One of them was small, dark and beady. While the other one was large **——** as round as a coin **——** and a vivid, electric blue. This eye seemed to almost have a mind of its own. It was rolling around in all sorts of directions. 

Finally reaching Dumbledore, he stretched out his scarred hand. They exchanged a conversation that Seline couldn't hear. After a few moments, the stranger went and sat down at the table. 

"May I introduce our new Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher?" said Dumbledore, turning to face the students. "Professor Moody." Usually, new staff members were greeted with applause but this time, nobody clapped apart from Hagrid and Dumbledore. 

"Oh my  _ god _ ." Astoria's eyes were almost popping out of her skull. "That's Mad-Eye Moody!" 

"What's he doing teaching at Hogwarts?" Nicolette asked, just as shocked. 

Confused, Seline looked between the pair. "Who's Mad-Eye Moody?" 

"Only one of the most famous Aurors  _ ever _ !" Astoria replied enthusiastically, she was staring at the new professor with a dazed expression. "Half of the inhabited cells in Azkaban are full because of him."

Dumbledore cleared his throat, regaining everyone's attention. "As I was saying, we are to have the honour of hosting a very exciting event this over the coming months, an event that that has not been held for over a century. It is my very great pleasure to inform you that the Triwizard Tournament will be taking place at Hogwarts this year." 

"You're  _ joking, _ " Seline heard one of the Weasley twins **——** Fred she thinks it might be **——** call out loudly. 

Seline could feel the tension that Mad-Eye Moody's arrival had brought break. Everyone laughed, "I am  _ not  _ joking Mr. Weasley," he said, "though now that you mention it, I did hear an excellent one over the summer about a troll, a hag and a leprechaun who all go into a bar. . ." 

Professor McGonagall cleared her throat as Seline snickered. "Er **——** but maybe this is not the right time. . . no. . ." Dumbledore said. "Where was I? Ah yes, the Triwizard Tournament. . . well, some of you will not know what this tournament involves, so I hope those who will forgive me for giving a short explanation, and allow their attention to wander freely." 

And Seline stopped listening, Nicolette and Astoria had explained the tournament to her on the train. She wasn't interested in listening for a second time around. " **——** We have worked hard for the summer to ensure that this time, no champion will himself or herself be in mortal danger.

"The heads of Beauxbatons and Durmstrang will be arriving with their short-listed contenders in October, and the selection of the three champions will take place at Halloween. An impartial judge will decide which students are most worthy to compete for the Triwizard Cup, the glory of their school, and a thousand Galleons of personal prize money." Dumbledore explained and Seline let out a yawn, sliding her sleeve up to check the time on her watch. She couldn't wait for this to be over so that she could go to bed already. 

It's not that Dumbledore was her least favourite professor. . . it's just that,  _ okay _ , he  _ was _ her least favourite professor **——** she couldn't even deny it. The way he favoured every other house over her own disgusted her. It was very unfair. Slytherin would be good all year, collecting house points and winning only for Dumbledore to award Harry Potter and Co. hundreds of points for breaking the rules. If Potter was in Slytherin, Seline thought, he probably wouldn't get such special treatment. 

" **——** students who are of age **——** that is to say, seventeen years or older **——** will be allowed to put forward their names for consideration. This," Dumbledore had to talk louder as students were protesting, "is a measure we feel necessary, given that the tournament tasks will still be difficult and dangerous. . ." 

Seline gave up trying to listen, the sound of angry students **——** especially Gryffindors **——** was too much. "Can he shut up already?" She muttered to herself.

"Don't be  _ so rude! _ " Draco mumbled to her, doing a spot-on Hermione Granger impression. Seline couldn't help but let out a snort of laughter before clamping her hand over her mouth. She did  _ not  _ just laugh at something Malfoy had said **——** the dick who was  _ just  _ picking on her? It wasn't even  _ that  _ funny either!

After what felt like forever, Dumbledore had stopped talking.  _ Thank the lord.  _

"Slytherin first years, this way!" Seline heard one of the prefects call out. Nudging her friends to follow her, they slithered out of the hall before they could get stuck behind that lot. 

"This years' going to be. . . interesting," Seline decided as they made their way down to the basement. 

Nicolette chuckled, slinging an arm around both her friends. "Honey, it's Hogwarts, interesting doesn't even begin to cover this place."

"Here, here!" Astoria cheered, pumping her fists in the air. 

* . °•★|•°∵ ∵°•|☆•° . *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All chapters that have indents on them have been edited, anything that doesn't have indents hasn't been edited & I am too lazy to unpublish it.


	3. Chapter Two - Drama Queen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the first day back at Hogwarts. . . shit goes down, to say the least. . .

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the formatting of this was literally soooo difficult !!!!!

**Chapter Two - Drama Queen**

**_SELINE WINCHESTER FELT AS IF SHE'D BARELY FALLEN ASLEEP WHEN SHE WAS BEING SHAKEN AWAKE THE NEXT MORNING._** She could feel the warmth escaping as her dreams faded **——** from what she could remember, they were quite pleasant. Rolling over, she pulled the covers further up as someone tried to rip them off of her. Honestly, how rude of them!

"Sel, you're going to miss breakfast if you don't get your arse up!" Nicolette grumbled, tugging at the blanket even harder but her blonde friend wouldn't budge.

Seline groaned in response and the person who was still shaking her made a clicking noise with their mouth. "Come on, you'll be mad if we let you sleep in," Nicolette sighed theatrically. This was something she had not missed; her friends' refusal to get up in the morning. She doesn't know how it had become her responsibility but she did not she wanted to go back in time and hit whoever had made it hers.

Seline groaned one last time and sat upright, her hair sticking up in all sorts of directions as she glared at her friends. Her sarcastic comment was delayed by her yawn and Nicolette didn't even bother giving her a response, instead, she just rolled her eyes at the girl. Looking at her, it was very much obvious that she wasn't a morning person **——** the aggressive eye bags and sharp glare that she wore were proof of that.

"That's a great look, Seline," came the condescending voice of Daphne Greengrass. Astoria's evil twin sister **——** that's what Nicolette called her, much to the dismay of her friend **——** was standing at the mirror in their dorm doing her green tie up, a smirk on her lips as she stared at her reflection. Seline was still half asleep and couldn't come up with a response. Nicolette eyed the girl, trying to think up an insult but she couldn't. Unfortunately, it was too early for Nicolette to come up with something creative and appearance insults wouldn't work as Daphne was fucking hot **(** it pains her to admit this, she'll be honest, but it is undeniable. **)** The school green in their uniform only accented her icy skin **——** as did her ebony hair **(** Nicolette was sure her hair wasn't that dark last term. . . had she dyed it? **)**

Walking out of the bathroom, Pansy Parkinson sniggered **(** Nicolette also couldn't insult her appearance either **——** why must bitchy girls be good looking, too? That's just unfair. Like, Pansy wasn't really a looker back in first/second year, however, puberty seems to be doing wonders for her. . . Nicolette is honestly jealous. **)** "Oh yeah, no wonder there's so many boys chasing after you," she said and Seline felt her face begin to heat up. Nicolette could tell the girl was not in the mood **——** was she ever? **——** and just wanted to be left alone.

"Fuck off, why don't you?" Nicolette said to them icily, the girl wished hexing other students wasn't against the rules, really. But then again, if it wasn't she might've hexed half of her peers by now. . .

Throwing her bag over her shoulder, Pansy smirked at her deviously. "With pleasure." And with that, Pansy, Daphne and Millicent Bulstrode——the obvious DUFF of the group, who Nicolette could insult **——** were off.

"God, I hate them so much," muttered Nicolette, tossing Seline a hairbrush. Still half asleep, the blonde let it smack her in the face **——** this earnt Nicolette another sharp glare. "They're the reason Slytherins are perceived as assholes." Astoria stared at her feet shamefully, a rosy blush adorning her pasty skin. Noticing the girls' expression, Nicolette sighed, "I'm sorry, A. I know she's your sister and all but. . ." Nicolette trailed off, not being able to come up with anything to redeem her statement **——** it was plain and simple: Daphne Greengrass was a prejudiced bitch and Nicolette couldn't lie about it.

"I know, I know." The brunette witch sighed, slipping her arms through her robe, she wore a small from as she refused to meet Nicolette's eyes. The dark-skinned girl knew exactly what this was really about and it made her feel a mix of annoyance and sadness.

From her bed, Seline had been watching the interaction closely as she aggressively brushed her hair (how else was she to get out the big knots?). Her friends' body language confused her and she suddenly felt as if she had missed something major. . . something she couldn't quite put her finger on. Artorias dark eyes were burning with some intense emotions as Astoria's blue eyes avoided eye contact, opting for a blank look at the wall.

For now, Seline decided to let it go **——** she doesn't have the time right now. She will question them about it later.

After a few moments of awkward silence, Seline wandered into the bathroom to get ready **(** and to get away from the weird vibe in the room **)**. She didn't have time for a shower nor did she have any time for her hair, so she opted for a hair spell **(** she just had to remember to recast it every few hours, otherwise she would end up looking like Hermione Granger. . . Yikes! **)** Once her long, almost white, hair had luminous curls, she began applying a little bit of muggle makeup. Just the basics; eyeliner, mascara, foundation, highlighter and bronzer, lipgloss and some light green eyeshadow **(** Seline was all for house pride, even if most of her housemates treated her like shit. **)**

Her friends stood waiting for her **(** still avoiding eye contact, she might add **)** as she stepped out of the bathroom, slipping her arm through her robes in the process. "Accio Seline Winchester's school bag," Seline muttered as they rushed out of the dormitory. **(** There was an incident when she muttered just Accio School Bag and about twenty school bags came hurtling at her. So, now she liked to be very specific. **)**

"Come on, come on," Nicolette rushed them down the halls. "I'm going to be pissed if there's no banana bread left because I had to wait for you," She warned Seline as they walked into the great hall and the blonde merely stuck her tongue out at her friend in response.

In that moment, when Seline had been dicking around rather than paying attention, she had almost crashed straight into Professor Snape. "Here are your class schedules," Professor Snape drawled, his tone filled with boredom as he thrust them at the girls. The blonde swallowed loudly, expecting him to yell at her for almost bowling him over, instead, he just shuffled away.

After a moment, the trio chorused a, "Thank you, Professor." before they began reading their schedules intently. Seline's brow creased as she processed when her classes were and who she had them with **(** why did she and Malfoy pick so many similar electives last year, she thought as she stared at her Thursday lessons; she shared every single period with him. **)**

"History of Magic with the Ravenclaws and Care of Magical Creatures with. . . the Gryffindors, dammit!" Seline sighed, dropping her schedule on the table. "And today looked like a promising day," She sighed, nodding towards the sunny day outside.

"I'm sure they're all not as bad as we think. . ." Astoria said, trying to be optimistic but as she gazed over at the Gryffindor table, she wasn't so convinced. The infamous Weasley twins seemed to be competing to see who would fit the most grapes in their mouths **——** gross. The Quidditch commentator, something-Jordan was doubled over himself laughing obnoxiously. **(** Seline is thankful that those three are graduating in a year, maybe there will be a bit of peace and quiet at Hogwarts. . . ? Her eyes trail over to Potter and she sighs, as if. **)**

"A, they're all a bunch of idiots," Nicolette reminded her, buttering her slice of banana bread.

Astoria didn't respond. She seemed to be staring at a group of fifth-year boys in Ravenclaw with a strange look of determination.

Down the other end of the table, Seline heard Draco Malfoy exclaim, "Oh look! Mother has already sent me a care package loaded with heaps of sweets." She watched as he petted his eagle owl, jealousy etched all over her face. She wished her mother would send her care packages loaded with sweets. But alas, the only mail she's going to receive from her mother will be a handwritten lecture or something. Seline sighed, stirring her cereal sadly, she just couldn't wait for that.

* . °•★|•°∵ ∵°•|☆•° . *  
  
  


_HISTORY OF MAGIC WITH PROFESSOR BINNS HAD TO BE THE MOST BORING THING EVER_ ** _——_** _PERHAPS EVEN MORE BORING THAN HER FATHERS DULL WORK STORIES!_ **(** And that's saying something. **)** Seline Winchester and just about everyone else in that class was half asleep by the end of it. **(** Well, as asleep as you can get with Crabbe and Goyle playing exploding snap in the back of the room. **)** Yeah, she's sure that the topics are interesting but Professor Bonn's just has the way with sucking all the fun out of everything. Seline wonders if he was like that when he was alive, too. . . probably.

As the Ravenclaws shuffled off to Transfiguration, the Slytherins went to Care of Magical Creatures **(** very hesitantly, might Seline add. **)** and Seline would've given anything to trade classes. When she had chosen her electives, Care of Magical Creatures had sounded pretty cool. . . until she had found out who the teacher was. Now, she almost hated it as much as History of Magic **(** the reason Care of Magical Creatures wasn't the absolute worst was for two reasons: 1. it was outdoors 2. there wasn't a specific lesson plan/real work. **)**

"Imagine dying, only to be stuck teaching in the afterlife," Astoria scoffed, letting out a yawn as they walked down to Hagrid's hut for class. "Poor thing." Out of the trio, Astoria had to be the most empathetic **——** most of Seline's empathy had died, along with her innocence, around first year when she had been shunned. **(** Now she understands all the anti-bullying seminars her school used to hold **)**.

Seline shook out her a bit as they walked, it had gone flat as she rested on it in class. "I wish he'd hurry and go to the other side," Seline mumbled, kicking a stone as she walked. She watched as it slowly tumbled down the hill, disappearing into the tall grass.

She saw Hagrid in the distance, standing outside his hut with his enormous black boarhound, Fang waiting beside him. Seline noticed a lot of opened crates beside him on the ground and she also noticed Fang seemed to be whimpering **——** has she mentioned that she hates that "dog"? Because she does. One time in second-year it tried to eat her sandwich, along with the hand she was holding it with. Since then, she has been quite weary of the mutt. **(** Which is a shame 'cause Seline is usually a dog person. **)**

"Oh god, what has he gotten us into this time?" Nicolette questioned under her breath, pushing her dark curls out of her face so that her frown was more visible.

"Be'er wait fer the Slytherins, they won' want ter miss this **——** Blast-Ended Skrewts!" Hagrid's booming voice had been saying to the Gryffindor students excitedly as they came down the hill. Seline very much wanted to turn around and leave. The name "Blast-Ended Skrewt" sounded like a safety hazard that she didn;t have the energy to endure. **(** Okay, but for real? If Hogwarts was a Muggle high school they would have been shut down years ago for all the health and safety violations they have. Is there no one in charge of that shit in the wizarding world? **)**

"Come again?" said Ron Weasley, his flaming red hair almost blinding Seline. **(** He should save up for some hair dye **——** all the Weasleys should, actually **——** Seline thinks. Hell, she'll personally buy them all hair dye if it means she doesn't have to look at their annoying hair again. **)**

Hagrid pointed down towards the crates and Lavender Brown let out a scream which made Seline wince. However, after peering inside the crate, Seline couldn't agree with Lavender more. She thought these "Blast-Ended Skrewts" looked like deformed, shell-less lobsters, horribly pale and slimy-looking, with legs sticking out in very odd places and no visible heads. Seline thought there had to be at least a hundred in each crate. **(** Oh, how she can't wait for the nightmares this will bring her! **)**

"On'y jus' hatched," Hagrid said proudly, as if they were some winning race horse or something. "So yeh'll be able ter raise 'em yerselves! Thought we'd make a bit of a project out of it!"

Seline was going to be sick. She had not signed up to raise demon looking slug things.

But, before she could be sick, a cold voice spoke, "And why would we want to raise them?" The rest of Seline's house had arrived. She turned to face the speaker, Draco Malfoy. She saw Crabbe and Goyle chuckling at his words as if he were a fucking comedian or something. She raised an eyebrow at him, resisting the urge to look him up and down **(** honestly, puberty can go fuck itself. **)**

Hagrid looked stumped at Draco's question. Had he not expected them to ask the most obvious questions ever?

"I mean, what do they do?" continued Malfoy, Seline turned to Hagrid expectantly. "What's the point of them?"

"What's the point of you?" Seline muttered under her breath and Nicolette sniggered. She saw Draco glare at them before looking back to Hagrid expectantly.

"Tha's next lesson, Malfoy. Yer jus' feedin' 'em today. Now, yeh'll wan' ter' try 'em on a few diff'rent things **——** I've never had 'em before, not sure what they'll go fer **——** I got ant frogs an' frog lovers an' a bit o' grass snake **——** just try 'me out with a bit of each."

Hesitantly, Seline grabbed a handful of frog liver and tossed it into the box. She watched as the alien-like creatures fought over the frog organs. She felt a tiny bit of bile rise up her throat but she managed to swallow it. "Disgusting," Seline cringed, wiping her hands on Draco Malfoy's robes **(** he was standing next to her, okay? And besides she'd called him a toerag yesterday, hadn't she? Might as well make use of the name. **)**

"Oi!" He shouted when he noticed what she was doing. "What have you done to my robes?" He asks indignantly, trying to wipe off the slime. Pansy Parkinson let out a surprised squeak as Draco wipes the slime on her robes, meanwhile, Millicent and Astoria were laughing their asses off. A few Gryffindors that happened to be nearby were also laughing at them. Potter and co. stood to the side, staring at them with looks mixed with shock and amusement.

"Oops?" Seline shot him a smirk before wandering over to where Astoria and Nicolette were standing. **(** It was honestly lethargic when she did things to piss him off. **)**

"Is it going to be like that between you two every year until we graduate?" asked Nicolette, shooting a wary glance back down at the Blast-Ended Skrewts. As Seline processed her words, Nicolette scooped up some more frog liver and tossed it in the crate. Their faces morphed into looks of disgust as they let out terrifying sounds.

Seline shrugged. "whatever do you mean?" she asked with mock innocence as she peeked over at Malfoy who had already been staring back at her. She frowned as he turned away from her. . . he wasn't glaring?

"You and Malfoy 'hating' each other," Astoria answered, raising an eyebrow at her friend, eyes flickering towards Nicolette, as if asking for approval. Nicolette ignored her.

Seline frowned. "Why'd you do air quotes when you said 'hate'? Me hating him isn't even up for debate and you know that," she said matter-of-factly.

Astoria and Nicolette exchanged looks, this being the first time they had looked at each other all morning, "Sure."

Before Seline could press the topic further, Dean Thomas cried out in pain, "It got me!"

Damn, Seline thought as she stared, why couldn't it have gotten Daphne instead?

"Its end exploded," explained Dean angrily, showing Hagrid a burn on his hand. From where she was standing, Seline couldn't really see anything but, judging by the look some people were giving him, she assumed it was bad.

"Ah, yeah, that can happen when they blast off," said Hagrid, nodding as if that was a normal thing for an animal to do.

"Hagrid, what's the pointy thing on it?" asked Lavender Brown, her face riddled with disgust. Seline had been meaning to ask the same thing, however, being a Slytherin meant that Hagrid wasn't very approachable.

"Ah, some of 'em have got stings," said Hagrid enthusiastically, as if he were talking about a fluffy puppy. Seline quickly took a step away from the box. "I reckon they're the males. . . The females've got sorta sucker things on their bellies. . . I think they might be ter suck blood."

"He's so incompetent," muttered Nicolette and Seline agreed. "Like, what sane person would think this is something you keep as a pet?" Hagrid, apparently, Though, does he really count as a "sane person"?

"Well, I can see why we're trying to keep them alive," said Malfoy sarcastically. "Who wouldn't want pets that can suck, sting and bite all at once?" Seline gazed over at him, his pale face was tinted pink from the sun and his usually perfect hair was ruffled up. He seemed to notice her staring and raised an eyebrow at her, as if he was asking her if she saw something she liked? **(** Why do guys even say that? **)** The blonde girl scoffed, looking away and crossing her arms over her chest.

_Why was he being so weird lately?_

"He kinda has a point," mumbled Astoria, a guilty look on her face that snapped Seline back to reality. At first, she thought that the girl was answering the imaginary question Draco had "asked" her. When the girl finally caught on, she just nodded half-heartedly.

"Just because they're not very pretty, it doesn't mean they're not useful," snapped Granger, hair bushier than usual **——** Seline wondered how that was even possible.

Seline scoffed. "Speaking from experience, I see." Nicolette had to cover her mouth to stop herself from laughing at that one. "Dragon blood's amazingly magical, but you wouldn't want a dragon for a pet, would you?" She continued and Seline rolled her eyes. She hadn't missed Hermione's know-it-all-ness, that's for sure.

After that, Seline stopped paying attention in class. She watched distractedly as her friends fussed over the Skrewts, her mind elsewhere.

"God, that was painful." Nicolette sighed as they walked into the great hall an hour later for lunch. She was pulling her frizzed up hair into a scrunchie as the walked, Seline saw her wince as some hair got caught.

Clutching her finger, Astoria nodded. Astoria was luckier than Seline and Nicolette in the hair department, her hair was naturally straight and flat **(** something she had the audacity to complain about **)**. "I couldn't agree more. One of the bloody things bit me." She showed her finger off that had a fresh cut right near her nail, the blood was still fresh.

Nicolette was staring at it with a frown, she mouth something that made Astoria's eyes widen before saying aloud, "You might want to get that checked out by Madam Pomfrey." Her voice was laced with concern as she snaked her arm around the shorter girl.. "Come on, I'll take you," She said, pulling a tense looking Astoria along with her.

Seline stood in place at the entrance, looking dumbfounded as she watched them quickly disappear around the corner. Her jaw slackened and she threw her arms up indignantly. "Wait **——** guys? Are you just gonna. . ." Seline frowned as she trailed off as a frown formed on her face.

"Wow, okay then," she grumbled, stomping over to the Slytherin table.

"Aww, your friends ditch you?" cooed Pansy Parkinson as Seline slumped onto her seat at the table. Something was off about the way Pansy was speaking to her like her heart wasn't really in what she was saying. Odd.

"Realised that you're a no-good Mudblood, have they?" asked Daphne Greengrass, smirking devilishly at her friends. There was nothing off about Daphne, she was just as much of a bitch as usual. Seline thinks hitting puberty has made her even more of a bitch. . . how was that even possible?

Seline tried to ignore them **——** that's how her muggle school had taught students to deal with bullies. Though, prior to Hogwarts, Seline had never had to deal with being bullied, if anything, she could have been considered one. What goes around comes around, huh? 

As the three witches cackled, Seline reached for a sandwich off a plate **——** the jam ones looked good. Usually, she wasn't a big fan of jam, however, these sandwiches did look **——**

"An ugly one at that," added Millicent Bulstrode and the trio began laughing harder. Bulstrode's one to talk. . . Seline thought to herself angrily, trying to remain calm. Seline could see her in the corner of her eye, with her buck teeth and acne. . . this bitch.

"No wonder she hasn't got a boyfriend," taunted Daphne, there was an evil glint in her eyes. Seline was about to retort when she remembered that Daphne had claimed to have a Drumstrang boyfriend the other night. Seline didn't buy it, though. "Who'd wanna go out with a filthy, ugly, little Mudblood?" Daphne continued, earning a high five from Millicent. Pansy stared at Seline, her expression unreadable but Seline could definitely sense the hatred and prejudice.

Seline hadn't realised she had clenched her fist until she felt some jam slide down her wrist. Angrily, she dropped the smooshed sandwich on her plate. Suddenly, she wasn't even hungry anymore **(** which only pissed her off more because she had genuinely been looking forward to the sandwich **)**. Slowly, Seline rose from her seat, her body trembling in anger. It shouldn't affect her anymore, really, but it does. She's had that word associated with her since she was eleven: she hated it then and now, she thinks, she hates it more.

Laughing harder, Daphne spoke again, "Oh look, we've upset it. Go on now. . . go cry with Moaning Myrtle in the bathrooms, yeah?" This comment made them laugh harder, "She was a Mudblood too, wasn't she?"

Millicent nodded, her fat cheeks full of bread.

Seline shook her head as she rushed out the hall, she was preoccupied bumping into someone on the way. "Watch it." He said **——** it was Draco Malfoy. My day couldn't get any better, thought Seline as she tried to push past him.

Noticing the tear sliding down her cheek, Draco frowned, as he opened his mouth to speak, Seline pushed past him. He watched her disappear into the crowd, a strange feeling rising in his stomach.

Seline furiously wiped her eyes as she darted around corners, in search of somewhere to hide. She didn't know why their words hurt her so **——** it's nothing they haven't said before! She hasn't let herself cry over these assholes in over three years, she's not going to start again now.

Reaching an empty classroom, Seline rushed inside. She could feel her stomach turning itself inside-out and she only just managed to make it to the bin in the corner of the classroom. Emptying all the contents of her stomach, Seline slumped next to the bin on the floor. She hated when she did it, she hated it so much. At first, she used to do it to herself because it made her feel better, but now she didn't even have to try. Her body just knew when to empty her stomachs content, as if expelling all the negative emotions **(** if only metaphors weren't just symbolic. . . **)**

She heard students rushing to their classes outside but Seline had no intention of going **——** it was only Divination after all. Trelawney wouldn't even notice. **(** Maybe she even foresaw it? **)**

Wiping her mouth with the sleeve of her robe, Seline decided to do something useful. Pulling out her History of Magic textbook and some parchment and a quill, she started on her essay. The words of her peers, still haunting her as she attempted to list troll warriors.

* . °•★|•°∵ ∵°•|☆•° . *  
  
  


_DRACO, CRABBE AND GOYLE WERE STILL LAUGHING ABOUT THE NEWSPAPER CLIPPING ABOUT THE WEASLEY FAMILY, WHEN NICOLETTE AND ASTORIA PLOPPED DOWN IN FRONT OF THEM._ Both girls wore unimpressed scowls as they stared the boys down. Draco was about to ask what their problem was, but Nicolette beat him to the point.

"You haven't seen, Seline, have you?" asked Nicolette as she locked eyes with the platinum-haired boy. He frowned at the question. "A first-year told me she saw you two talking——though, I've got no idea why she'd be talking to you of all people."

Setting down the newspaper, Draco glanced at her. "I wasn't talking to her. I just told her to watch it cause she walked into me," se said, deciding to leave the part out about her crying. (or almost crying? He doesn't care anyways, so why get the details correct? **)** "Why do you care, anyway?" he pried, not wanting to sound like he cared **——** he didn't so. . .

"Because she's our best friend and no one has seen her since lunch," Said Nicolette, glaring at him as her patience wore down. "Did you see the direction she went in?"

Draco shook his head. "Nah, didn't care either. Had more important things to talk about today." He held up the newspaper. **(** But still, Draco couldn't help but feel curious about where Seline had gotten to. I mean, it's not like he cares or anything. . . he's just strictly curious! **)**

"Yeah," Goyle said way too excitedly, "Moody turned Draco into a ferret!"

"Shut up, Goyle," Draco growled, elbowing the boy in the ribs. He didn't want to think about that experience ever again. He couldn't wait for his father to get back to him, maybe he would get Moody fired as well?

"He's got detention from Snape now 'cause he tried to attack Potter," added Crabbe and Draco stomped on his giant foot making him let out a wince.

Both girls looked unimpressed. "Well, you're no help, are you?" grumbled Nicolette, pinching a bread roll before dragging Astoria off.

"What was that about?" asked Daphne, leaning across the table. Her aggressively dark eyebrows were arched as she stared at him expectantly. Draco didn't necessarily like Daphne **——** he didn't hate her either. He'd known the girl his whole life **(** just pureblood things! **)** but they had never clicked. He only tolerated her because his parents were close with hers, and she was also Pansy's friend.

Draco shrugged, folding the newspaper and tucking it in his robes for safekeeping. He wasn't quite sure he was done taunting Weasley with it just yet, even if it caused him to get detention again. The look on his face was just too funny for Draco to stop. **(** Next time, he will make sure that Moody is definitely not around, too. **)** "Just wanted to know if I'd seen Seline, told 'em I haven't since lunch when the bitch walked into me," Draco explained. For some reason, the word 'bitch' left a bad taste in his mouth. He knew that his mother would scold him, if she were here, for using words like that to talk about a woman **——** Mudblood or not.

Pansy, Daphne and Millicent exchanged looks. "Oh. . . that's. . . interesting," Pansy muttered before the three girls huddled together, whispering about something that Draco didn't care about.

For some odd reason, he couldn't stop thinking about where Seline had gotten to. It was annoying to be quite frank. Like, why should he care? Deciding to ignore these thoughts, Draco started eating his dinner. Every time Seline entered his mind, he'd force her out. He didn't want to waste energy thinking about that Mudblood. _It was stupid. She was stupid._

Meanwhile, Astoria and Nicolette had yet to give up their hunt for their friend. Hesitating a lot, Nicolette led Astoria towards the Gryffindor table. They ignored all the dirty looks they were earning and strode towards the end that Denika Winchester was sitting at. " **——** well, there's always next year to try out, I guess." They heard the blonde say to her friend, Ginny Weasley as they say in the spot adjacent from where they'd just plonked down.

This gained the attention of all the surrounding Gryffindors. Nicolette shot Hermione Granger a fiery glare as she looked at them oddly. "Uhm, can we help you?" asked Denika, eyeing them suspiciously. She looked as aggravatingly pretty as ever; curly locks pulled up into a messy bun, green eyes shining in the light and glowing skin clear of makeup. It honestly made Nicolette hate her more.

"Yeah, are you looking for directions to Azkaban?" Ginny asked, glaring at them. Nicolette noticed her grip on her wand tighten, she raised an eyebrow in retaliation. _Don't test me, Weasley._

"We're not here to start a fight so you can put it away," Astoria said before Nicolette could provoke her in any way. "We just wanted to know if you've seen Seline today, she's disappeared **——** nobody's seen her since lunch."

Denika's face contorted into worry momentarily before she frowned. "Why do you think I would know where she is? She's practically disowned me as her sister since I got sorted into Gryffindor."

"Yeah, well maybe if you weren't such a Gryffind **——** "

Astoria slapped her hand over Nicolette's mouth and pulled her to her feet. She sent the girls a weary smile, "well, thanks anyway." And then, she dragged Nicolette off.

Denika stared after them, worry filling her slightly. Beside her, Harry elbowed her and she instantly turned to look at him, "yeah?"

"What'd they want?" He asked, glaring at the doors they just left through.

Ron leaned closer to listen, "yeah, it's not every day two demons decide to sit at your table."

Denika scowled at him. "That's a bit harsh. . . Astoria seemed alright when she visited over the summer. . ." Shaking her head she sighed, deciding not to argue this point today. "They just wanted to know if I'd seen Seline, apparently she's gone missing or whatever."

She played it off as though she didn't care but she did. Your sister didn't just stop being your idol, even when they become bitches, and you certainly cared when they went missing. But she didn't think her friends would understand. To them, she was just another evil Slytherin, like Draco Malfoy or Pansy Parkinson.

But Denika knew for a fact that Seline hated both of them and wanted to be nothing like them. Still, she hated Gryffindors with a passion and seeing as Denika was a Gryffindor, it meant that her sister hated her, too. And that hurt like hell.

* . °•★|•°∵ ∵°•|☆•° . *  
  
  


  
  
  


  
  
  


  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hi :)

**Author's Note:**

> Here is another one of my Wattpad books! It is set in the same universe as my Sirius Black one (as well as a few other upcoming fics). The main reason I am re-uploading on here is that I don't trust Wattpad not to delete my stuff - I've seen it happen to too many people already and I am not taking any risks. 
> 
> I am trying not to edit this too much - I wanna keep it the same as the original version but, that being said, I am still going to fix any Grammar mistakes I may have made. 
> 
> Feel free to follow me on Wattpad (@quicksilvrs) and Instagram (@quicksilvrs.wp)!


End file.
